Crossing paths
by Fenrir-kun
Summary: Xion is falling for Namine, but there is one thing in the way, Roxas. Will Namine Accept this love? or reject her? XiNami
1. Chapter 1

Crossing paths, a kingdom hearts 358/2 days fan fiction

Chapter one:

"For some reason I wonder: Why did I move out here to a small town in western Canada?" Xion thought. "But all those questions seem to melt away when I look into her soft blue eyes." The girl she was talking about was a girl that lived across the street from her apartment. "I wonder what her name is..."

Then one day the girl she was talking about came into the Cafe where she worked.

Xion was a waitress there and the people she worked with were nice. Especially Renn, The owner of the Cafe, and Her older sister Kairi put in a good word since Xion had just graduated from college. And Renn had been friends with Kairi's boyfriend Sora as college roommates. "But since Sora moved in with Riku, Kairi's been heartbroken and working as the cashier at the Cafe. Now even more it seems that Kairi and Renn love each other now." She thought.

"May I take your order Madam?" She asked. "I'll have a Chai tea latte with extra foam and sugar if you don't mind." "Alright...Got it." Xion walked back to the counter and readied the coffee maker. When the order was filled she brought back a steaming hot Chai tea latte. "Hope you like it." "Here." The lady had soft blond hair, bleached it seems. "The total comes to $5.48" Then she gave a five dollar bill and a one dollar coin. "Keep the change." She said as she sipped the beverage. "May I ask your name? Mine's Xion." "Namine...The name's Namine." "Alright Namine, Have a good day." "You too..." Then as she continued her work she noticed a boy with blond, spiky hair walked in and gave Namine a kiss on the cheek. Then Kairi jumped over the counter and said: "Roxas? Is that you? What are you doing here?!" She yelled. "Oh, Kairi! Long time no see! How long has it been?" "Good, but Sora left me for Riku a few years ago, now I work here with my little sister, Xion." "Oh...Poor you, Find another boy then?" "Yeah, I now live with Renn, Sora's college roommate. He opened up this Cafe." "Oh he did? Is he here today?" "No. He only checks in once a week now..." "Oh." As Kairi and Roxas continued talking, Xion had a conversation of her own with Namine. "So, Roxas is your Boy?" "Yeah...So what?" She asked. "Well, he seems like a nice boy. Okay I got to get back to work, By the way, I live in the apartment building across from your house, Number 61 on the second floor, and Come over anytime you wish." "Alright, Thanks Xion."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Hey, Namine? Would you like to come over to my apartment after my shift? I get off at 3:30 PM today." "Uh...alright. What should we do?" "You know. Girl stuff... like painting nails and such." "Oh! That sounds like fun. I'll come over at around 4:00 so see you then." "See you then Namine." "Oh...just call me Nami alright?" After that conversation Namine went to her work as an artist in a studio on the far side of town.

When she checked into the building. When she opened the door Xion had nail polish of almost every color and snacks on the simple wooden coffee table in the center of the living room of her apartment. Xion had just got out of the shower when she arrived. And out of total curiosity she stared at her body blankly. With nothing but a towel on over her soft body, Xion then said: "Uhhh…Just let me get changed." Then she moved quickly to her bedroom and closed the door.

Namine waited patiently on the couch behind the coffee table. Then finally Xion came out of her room with a black t-shirt and Blue Skinny jeans. She had no socks on and Namine forgot to take off her shoes and socks at the door… She giggled slightly as she put her shoes on the mat in front of her door and took her socks off as well. Namine and Xion each took a juice box from the collection of them on the table and Xion asked: "So what color do you want?" As she took a sip from the juice box… "Uhhh…I'm thinking sky blue. To match my eyes." "Alright! Let's do it!" When Xion was done, Namine's nails were sky blue and they had little white clouds on them." "Wow! This is good! Maybe you should open a Nail studio!" "I'm saving up to start one. That's why I work at the café. Now why don't you try me?" Xion proposed.

"Uhhh… no thanks I'm not good like you are…" She said shyly as she put her fingertips together and blushed. "But I think I'll work something up for you at the studio tomorrow." "Oh thanks that makes us even then." They both laughed and continued to talk until Roxas phoned in. "See you tomorrow Xion." She said as she walked out the door… "'Til tomorrow Nami." She said silently


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_I wonder why I was attracted to Xion like that..._She thought as she walked home from Xion's apartment. "Roxas said for me to come home now...But he sounded a bit strange. I wonder why he told me to come home." When Namine walked in she was startled by a large group of people saying: "Surprise!" So many people were here. So then she asked: "What is going on? I don't get it...It's not my birthday. But it has to be special to have so many people here." Roxas then stepped forward and gave her a hug. "It's our 3 year anniversary. And I got you a gift." Roxas lay down on his knees and showed her a Sapphire bracelet. "Oh...Thank you Roxas." She said as she put it on. She then hugged him and everyone reacted in a caring way. Every one of Roxas' and Nami's friends was there except for Xion, Kairi, Sora, and Riku. Nami found Axel sitting in a corner with his head hung low. "What's wrong Axel?" She asked. "What does it seem like? I'm lonely since Amanda left me. Got it memorized?" "Oh. And why do you have to say that?" "It's just the way I am. Get used to it Blondie." "Don't you always call Larxene Blondie Fire-boy?" "She let the color come out...She's naturally a brunette." "Oh... ha ha ha."

As Nami continued talking with Axel, Roxas was talking with his Boss, Xemnas. "You're lucky to have kept Namine this long, Roxas. So what's been going on since you moved out here?" "Nothing except that Kairi and her little sister Xion live here too."

"Oh...Xion. Just so you know... my Twin Brother Xehanort... is actually her god-father."

"I never knew that. How's he been? Still working as the head of technology at Edgecorp?" "Yeah, and the president of the company is probably going to hand over ownership of the company to him." "Looks like he's going to continue making a life for himself." "Aye. Hard to believe that he and I are rivals working for different companies now." Then all of a sudden there was a large knock on the door and Roxas answered it. Behind it was none other than Sora and Riku! "Brother! How's the gayness?" Roxas responded. "Good Lil' bro." Sora said as he kissed Riku on the cheek. "I just wanted this to be a secret love but noooo...Sora had to announce it to the whole world..." "It's just that you should've known that he would do that Riku!" Xaldin yelled. After Riku and Sora explained to everyone, the party was back on and Axel was starting to get out of the dumps. Eventually, Nami and Roxas sat with each other. "I'm glad to be with you Namine." "Me too Roxas...Me too." She fell asleep on Roxas' shoulder and everyone left.


End file.
